


Éxito

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas Presents, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaya solía ser predecible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Éxito

En el momento en que Akaya se apoderó de la silla en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, apoyando sus brazos sobre el espaldar y con su cabeza encima de ellos, mirándolo sin el menor disimulo, Renji consideró decirle de inmediato que no tenía que esperarlo y explicarle que él se demoraría.

No solo debía encargarse hoy de las usuales cuentas de los gastos del club, sino también del presupuesto para el próximo campamento de entrenamiento; estaba seguro de que le tomaría más de media hora y la paciencia no era punto fuerte de Akaya.

Aun así, era la oportunidad perfecta para ponerlo a prueba.

Mientras trabajaba, Renji mantuvo parte de su atención en Akaya, esperando escucharlo reclamando su atención en menos de cinco minutos, verlo moviéndose inquieto en menos de diez, notar su creciente molestia una vez llegasen a los doce y quizás, si estaba realmente decidido a aguardar, comenzar a cabecear hasta quedarse dormido antes de que pasasen quince minutos.

Cuando terminó, nada de eso había sucedido.

¿Qué había ignorado? ¿Qué había alterado el comportamiento de Akaya tanto como para contradecir sus datos?

Sabiendo que era posible que no encontrase la respuesta analizando el día en busca de algo que no había considerado de importancia en su momento y que Akaya delataría sus razones pronto, Renji cerró el libro de cuentas del club.

—¿Vamos a casa?

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Akaya, levantándose en un parpadeo y recogiendo sus cosas en cuestión de segundos. Al ver la maleta de Akaya más abultada de lo usual, comprendió todo.

Faltaba mucho para el veinticuatro y tal vez por eso Akaya había decidido que ese era un buen día para entregarle un regalo de navidad, queriendo sorprenderlo con eso.

Y lo había logrado, al menos en cierta forma.

Renji no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo seguía, todavía sin decir palabra al respecto. Ya decidiría, según lo que Akaya hiciese ahora, si le dejaría saber qué tan exitoso había sido su intento de tomarlo desprevenido.


End file.
